


Newsies Ain't Girls

by XxmerthurcatxX



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Brief Sensuality, Brief Violence, David knows everything, F/M, Jack is oblivious, Making Out, Romance, girl pretending to be a boy, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Tabitha needed a way to make ends meet, so she dressed herself up as a boy and joined the newsies. Hiding out proves to be relatively easy. Keeping her feelings for a certain newsie leader hidden however, that's a little harder.





	Newsies Ain't Girls

Years later, when she looked back on this moment, she’d remember how terrified she had been and how silly that turned out of be. 

With a deep breath she pulled her news cap down further over her carefully hidden curls and marched into the lodge. The older man at the front desk was busy sifting through papers. She cleared her throat to get his attention. 

“What can I do for you lad?” he asked, squinting at her. 

“I-uh, I’d like a bed. If you’ve got the room,” she said, trying to find confident. 

“Awful well spoke for a newsie.”

She blanched. 

“I’m new.”

It was a lame cover, but it seemed to work as he nodded and came around the desk. 

“Follow me then.”

Kloppman lead her up the stairs, not even bothering to knock on the door of the bunk room as he pushed it open. 

Oh good god, that’s a lot of boys. 

“Up and at em boys! Papes ain’t gonna sell themselves!” he shouted. 

There were groans all around as the boys started to drag themselves out of their beds and get ready for the day. 

“This way boy,” he said, bringing her over to one of the beds with an empty bottom bunk. “This one’s all yours. If you can stand sharing with this good for nothing brat. Come on, up, up ya get!”

Kloppman poked the boy on the top bunk hard in the side. 

“Whassa matta with ya,” the boy grumbled, rolling onto his side. 

“What’s the matta with me? What’s the matta with you? Come on, up!”

They scuffled good naturedly for a moment before the boy rolled off the top bunk with surprising grace for someone who had just woken up. He was pretty tall, probably around six feet, with dark brown hair that was shaggy from a good night’s rest. His eyes were green and when they landed on her she knew her heart was in danger. 

“Who’s dis then?” he asked. 

“Meet your new bunkmate,” Kloppman said, clapping her on the shoulder. 

The boy shrugged, offering her his hand. 

“Jack Kelly.”

She shook his hand, nodding. 

“And you are?” he prompted. 

“O-oh I’m-uh-

“Forget it, we’ll call ya Freckles.”

“F-freckles?”

“Yeah. On account of ya got, ya know, freckles,” he said, punching her arm before turning to get ready. 

She let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding, plunking down on the edge of her bed. 

“Who’s the newb!” someone shouted. 

“That’s Freckles, he’s with me today!” Jack called back. 

“Nice ta meetcha. I’m Racetrack!”

“Uh, hey,” she greeted lamely. 

One by one the boys shouted theirs names out to her. 

“Blink!”

“Mush!”

“Crutchy!”

And so on and so on. 

When they finished getting ready Jack slapped her shoulder, which she knew was going to be bruised, motioning for her to follow him. 

This wasn’t how her life was supposed to go. She was homeschooled by her parents. She was going to go to college. Maybe become a writer. Tabitha Ashby, the next great American novelist. Yet here she was. Orphaned and selling papers with a bunch of new boys. 

“Here ya go Freckles,”Jack said, plopping a stack of papers in her arms. “Not a great headline, but we got an edge.”

“Oh yeah, what?”

“You.”

“Me?” she asked, confused. 

“Yeah. Don’t take this the wrong way, but ya look a little like a girl. Pretty faces sell more papes.”

Tabitha wasn’t sure if she should be offended that he thought she only looked “a little” like a girl, or flattered that he called her pretty. 

“O-okay.”

“Don’t be noivous, you’re with me,” he said, grinning as he flung an arm over her shoulders and steered her toward a large crowd. 

Jack was right. There was nothing to be nervous about. Once they got started it was actually pretty easy. 

“He’s an orphan maam, just lost his motha. Papes is all he’s got,” Jack lied, throwing Tabitha a wink as the woman bought five papers. 

“New recruit there Jack?”

Tabitha turned to see another boy heading toward them. He was about Jack’s height with curly dark hair and big blue eyes. 

“Heya Dave! Yeah, this here is Freckles. It’s his first day. Freckles this is David Jacobs.”

“Nice to meet you,” David said, shaking her hand.  
“You too. Good work on the strike by the way,” she said. 

“Hey! You didn’t say good work to me,” Jack said, pouting at her. 

“I didn’t think your headed needed to get any bigger.”

She covered her mouth when she realized what she had said, but David busted up laughing, so it must not have been all bad. 

“Ha! He got you good Jack!”

“I’ll show you good!”

David broke into a run with Jack not far behind. Tabitha smiled, deciding since it was nearly dark she ought to head back to the bunk house.

That night as she climbed into bed, boys snoring all around her, she decided being a newsie might not be so bad. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weeks flew by and pretty soon she’d been there for three months and honestly was starting to forget she was actually a girl. 

She’d gotten used to all the punches she took to the arm and even gave them back just as hard. Male nudity didn’t bother her at all. Sometimes she had to remind herself not to stare when Jack was shaving, without a shirt on, in the morning. He didn’t help matters any, rubbing his shaving cream covered chin on her neck to gross her out. Jokes on him though cause she didn’t think it was gross at all. In fact every time he did it she felt it all the way down to her toes. 

It killed her every time he smiled at her. And sometimes, he looked at her like he was...confused and she wanted to know why. 

Flashback:

It had been a long day. The headline was shit and everyone was exhausted. Jack had excused himself from the rest of the group and headed off down an alley. 

“Is he okay?”Tabitha asked.

“He’s fine. Don’t worry. Sometimes Jack likes to disappear,” Race explained. 

She nodded, still not feeling quite right about just letting him go off like that. When the rest of the boys had gone, she followed him and when she saw him sitting on the ground leaning against the bricks with his head in his hands she knew he wasn’t okay. 

“Jack?”

His head shot up as he locked eyes with her. There were tears running down his cheeks, which he scrubbed at furiously. 

“M’not cryin,” he said quietly, voice wavering. 

She wasn’t sure what to say so she settled for sliding down next to him and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. She didn’t look at him, figuring it would just make him more uncomfortable, but two seconds later he was gripping the front of her shirt and sobbing into her chest. She wrapped hers arms around his back and held him as he cried. 

They stayed like that for a long time, until he was barely sniffling anymore.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, pulling away and wiping at the last of his tears. 

“It’s okay.”

“No it’s not. I’m the leader. I’m supposed to be tough. Besides, guys ain’t supposed to cry all over their friends.”

“Jack, really, it’s okay. I cry all the time.”

“Ya don’t have to try to make me feel better.”

“I’m being serious. My parents died a month ago and sometimes I miss them so much I don’t even want to get out of bed.”

“Sorry. I forgot.”

“It’s okay. I’ve never been embarrassed about crying.”

“Well, that makes one of us, but thanks for…ya know.”

“You’re welcome,” she said, smiling. 

Jack smiled back and she realized just how close they were. If she leaned forward a few inches she could press her lips to his. He seemed to realize it at the same moment as his eyes went wide and he pulled away, getting to his feet abruptly. 

“We should be gettin back.”

“Right,” she pushed herself up, following him close behind back to the lodge house.

“Are you ever gonna tell him?” David asked one day, when they were taking a coffee break, leaning against the statue in the middle of the square.

“Tell who what?” She asked, confused. 

“Tell Jack you’re a girl and that you love him.”

She choked on her coffee, spilling it all over the front of her shirt. 

“How do-

“I went to the bunk house looking for Jack a few months back and I, uh, saw you changing. I figured you didn’t want anyone to know, so I kept it a secret,” he explained sheepishly. 

Tabitha wasn’t sure what to say. A part of her was relieved that someone knew, but at the same time it was kind of scary. 

“I appreciate you not telling anyone. About, um, both of those things.”

“So, are you gonna tell him?”

She sighed, taking off her cap and fanning herself with it. 

“I don’t know. I want to. But I feel like he’s going to be mad that I didn’t trust him enough to tell him in the first place.”

“But that’s not why you didn’t tell him is it?”

“No. No I guess not. I just...what if he doesn’t like the real me?” she asked quietly. 

“Freckles he knows the real you. He cares about you. You have to know that.”

“I know. But not the way I care about him.”

“That’s cause he thinks you’re a boy!”

“I know, I know! Hey how did you know about the, um, love part?” she asked. 

“It’s the way you look at him. There’s only one reason for someone to look at another person that way.”

She nodded, shaking her head and hiding her face in her hands. David put a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

“Don’t worry about it too much. Tell him when it’s right. When you’re ready.”

“Thanks David.”

He pulled her in for a hug, rubbing her back and letting her just breathe for a little while. It was nice. Sure the newsies were all very touchy, but it was all arms around shoulders and punching. She hadn’t been hugged by anyone is so long. 

“Havin a little love fest over here?”

They sprang apart as Jack came over, crossing his arms and arching a brow at them. 

“He needed a hug Jack. Misses his family,” David explained.  
Jack didn’t look convinced as he gave Tabitha a quick up down and then shook his head. 

“Right. Well I’m headin back to the house. Come back or don’t,” he grumbled, turning on his heel and practically stomping away. 

“See? He was jealous cause you have other friends,” David said, grinning. 

Tabitha smiled, punching David’s arm. 

“Whatever you say. I’m gonna head back.”

“Want me to walk you? It’s getting dark.”

“Nah, I’ll be fine.”

She waved at David over her shoulder and headed off toward the bunk house. Three minutes into the walk she wished she’d taken David up on his offer. The glow of the street lights didn’t do much to light her way. 

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?”

Oscar Delancey was leaning against the bricks while Morris stepped right into her path. 

“One of them newsboys. All alone?” Morris asked. 

She made to move past them, but Morris took her by surprise, punching her hard in the stomach. 

Oscar caught her before she fell, holding her in place while Morris landed another blow, this time to her cheek. 

“HELP!” she screamed, knowing she was screwed if no one heard her. “HELP, PLEASE!”

“Listen to him! Screamin like a girl,” Oscar laughed, tossing her to the ground and landing a few good kicks to her ribs. 

A high pitched whistle caught the brother’s attention. 

“You’re gonna wanna leave the kid alone.”

Despite the pain she was in, Tabitha managed a small smile. Spot Conlon to the rescue. 

“And why would we do that?” Morris asked, grabbing a handful of her hair and making to yank her up. 

Before he could do anything else, Spot and his boys pounced, chasing the Delancey’s off like it was nothing. 

Coughing hard, she tried to get to her feet. 

“Take it easy kid,” Spot said, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

“Spot? What are you-Freckles!”

David ran to her side. 

“Delancey’s worked him over pretty good.”

“Oh God, she looks bad. We-we’ve gotta get her back to the bunk house.”

“Yeah we gotta...did you say she?”

“That’s not important right now. Take her home. I’ll run and get some medicine and bandages.”

Spot did as he was told, hefting Tabitha into his arms and carrying her back to the bunk house. Kloppman pointed the way up the stairs. It was silent when he walked into the room. 

“Spot, what are you doing...is that F-Freckles?” Jack asked, getting to his feet. 

“Delancey’s worked him over pretty good,” Spot said as Jack took her from him, setting her gingerly on her bunk. 

“Freckles? Can you hear me? Hey! Can you hear me?!” he asked.

“M’fine Jack. D-don’t worry ‘bout me,” she managed. 

“The hell I won’t worry. Hold still. I gotta inspect the damage.”

He set to work on the buttons of her shirt and if she wasn’t so out of it she might have the peace of mind to stop him. 

“Uh, Jacky-boy. Maybe-

“Not now Spot. I gotta-

He stopped when he had the shirt open. There was cloth wrapped around her chest and it wasn’t hard to figure out what she was trying to conceal. 

“Y-you’re a girl,” he said. 

There were muttered words of surprise around the room as all the newsies looked on in concern. 

Tabitha squeezed her eyes shut, mortified to feel that tears were beginning to slide down her cheeks. 

“M’sorry,” she whispered. 

David burst in a moment later, carrying supplies. He pushed all the boys out of the way and called for someone to get a bucket of water. He moved to touch Tabitha, but Jack stopped him, catching his wrist. 

“I’ll do it.”

“Jack I-

“Just tell me what to do,” he said, eyes never leaving her face. 

“We’ve gotta get her shirt off.”

Jack nodded, gently wrapping an arm around under her back and pulling her up a little so he could work her shirt off her shoulders. 

They worked in mostly silence, with David giving Jack instructions here and there. Once her wounds were as dressed as they could be and she’d been given medicine for the pain Spot and his boys left, promising to see David got home safe. 

Tabitha swallowed hard as Jack ordered the boys to get their asses to bed. She mustered up all the energy she had, reaching out to touch Jack’s hand. He turned quickly, concern and confusion etched across his features.

“Jack I...I should have told you. I-I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright Freckles. Get some sleep. We’ll talk in the morning,” when he moved to get up her eyes widened in fear and she clutched at his sleeve. 

“Don’t go! Please. Please I…”

She trailed off, too tired to finish the sentence. Must be the pain meds. Jack seemed to understand and, not wanting her to be in distress, sighed and gently pushed her over a little so he could scooch in next to her. He draped her arm behind her head, freezing when she cuddled into his chest. Pain meds. Definitely the pain meds. 

She drifted off to sleep, content, but slightly terrified for what tomorrow would bring. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing she noticed when she woke up the next morning was that everything hurt. She tried to stretch her arms like she always did when she first woke up, but grunted in pain and curled in on herself. 

The second thing she noticed was that Jack wasn’t there. She tried not the read too much into that one. 

The third thing she noticed was that all of the boys, David and Spot included were crowded around her, staring. 

“Morning,” she said, pushing herself up into a sitting position with great effort. 

“How ya feelin?” Crutchy asked, squeezing her shoulder.

“I’m fine. Sore. But fine.”

“Good. Formalities out of the way. Why the hell didn’t you tell us?” Racetrack asked. 

Tabitha looked around at all the boys, all of whom looked like they wanted to both hug and strangle her. 

“Look, I grew up in an upper middle class family. I had a life plan. And then my parents died in an accident. I-I couldn’t stand my relatives argueing over who had to take me, so I came here. And I didn’t tell you because newsies are boys not girls. It was just easier to pretend okay? A-and I’m sorry I lied to you guys. I should have told you all after David found out-

“Wait, Davey you knew?” Mush asked. 

David looked around nervously. 

“He found out on accident,” she said, saving him from having to answer. “I’m...I’m really sorry guys.”

She tried to blink back the tears but they were already starting to fall.  
“Oh god no, I don’t do cryin. Please don’t cry,” Spot said, surprising everyone by crawling onto the bed and pulling her in for a hug. 

David was next, sitting at her other side and wrapping his arms around both her and Spot. One by one the boys joined in the group hug until Tabitha wasn’t crying anymore, but laughing. 

“I love you guys,” she said as they pulled away. There were a few less than dry eyes among the boys, but she figured she better not say anything or they’d be embarrassed. 

“So, where’s Jack?” she asked, trying to sound casual. 

She was met with silence. So no one wanted to answer. David cleared his throat. 

“He’s gonna crash on my roof. For a little while. He just needs to blow off some steam. 

Tabitha smiled sadly, shaking her head. 

“Right. Right. Um, you guys can head to work. I’ll be fine.”

“One of us will come by to check on you once in awhile, kay?” Spot said. 

She nodded, watching as they filed out the door before burrowing back under the blankets and letting herself fall back to sleep and trying not to think about Jack. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took about a week, but she was finally up and about. Her bruises were still there, but fading and it was time to get back to work and sort things out with a certain newsie who was still avoiding her. 

She set out that morning determined and crashed directly into someone standing on the front steps.

“I’m sorry I-Jack,” she said. 

He blinked at her in surprise, opened his mouth a few times and then turned on his heel and ran. Yes that’s right, the fearless Jack Kelly was running away from her. Well he wasn’t getting away from her that easily. 

“Wait!” She shouted, chasing after him. 

Jack was fast and even though it had been a week, she was still sore. Running probably wasn’t the best idea. 

“You shouldn’t be running! You’re still hurt!” He shouted, like he’d read her mind.

“Then stop making me chase you!” She yelled back.

Of course she wasn’t watching where she was going and promptly tripped, crashing to the ground. She shook the dust from her hair and sighed, knowing Jack was way out of of her reach by now. She flinched when someone reached out a hand to help her up. When she looked up and saw it was Jack, she took it, holding on for dear life even after she was back on her feet. 

“We need to talk.”

“Not now. I gotta-

“You don’t have anywhere to go and we both know it. Now tell me why you’ve been avoiding me,” she demanded. 

“Tell me why you didn’t tell me you were a girl,” he challenged.

“Is that what this is about? You’re mad at me because you think I don’t trust you.”

He let out a low chuckle, shaking his head and crossing his arms. 

“Yeah, yeah maybe.”

“I’m sorry Jack. It’s not that I don’t trust you. Please believe me,” she said, tightening her grip on his hand in case he decided to make another break for it. 

“Then what was it huh? Way I hear it, ya told Dave.”

“Oh for the love of, I didn’t tell David! He walked in on my changing once. Kind of hard to miss these!” she said, gesturing to her chest. 

She’d been trying to lighten the mood, but it seemed to have the opposite effect as Jack yanked his hand away from hers and started walking away. 

“Jack! Jack Kelly you can’t stay mad at me forever!” She shouted after him. 

“I’m not mad at you! I’m mad at myself, okay!” He yelled back, stopping and not turning to face her. 

A loud clap of thunder sounded overhead and in the next second it was pouring. That seemed to spur Jack to attention. 

“Come on,” he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her along down the street and into the side entrance of the theatre. 

He didn’t stop until they were up in the loft, where they kept things like sandbags and painted cloth drops. When he let go of her hand things got awkward again. 

Tabitha sighed, looking around at the loft. It was clear Jack spent a lot of time here. There were blankets and a pillow, and his hat was slung over one of the posts. Huh. This must be where he comes when he gets tired of sleeping on the Jacob’s roof. Her thoughts were interrupted when she realized Jack was stripping. 

“Uh, Jack?”

“Don’t wanna catch cold. You should take yours off too.”

He rummaged behind him for a moment, coming up with a pair of pants and a button down shirt. 

“Here,” he said, shoving them at her.

“What about you?”

“I’ll be fine. I’ll just...keep the wet pants on.”

Tabitha rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t be stupid. You take the pants. I’ll take the shirt,” she said, throwing them back at him. 

Before he could argue she was taking her clothes off. He seemed to get the message as he turned around, stripping out of the rest of his own clothes. 

It was strange, standing there in just her underwear and one of Jack’s shirts, which thankfully was big enough on her to cover most of what she’d like to keep hidden. Jack handed her a blanket, wrapping one around himself as well, taking a spot a safe distance from her. A loud clap of thunder was the only sound to break the silence. 

Tabitha squeezed her eyes shut, trying to drown out of the noise. 

“Ya okay?” he asked. 

“Yeah. I’m fine. Not a big fan of thunderstorms.”

He nodded, looking away. 

“Jack. What did you mean you were mad at yourself?” she finally asked. 

“Do we have to talk about it?” he groaned. 

“N-not if you don’t w-want to,” she said, suddenly feeling much colder. 

“Come here.”

“W-what?”

“I can’t think with the sound of ya teeth chatterin. Get over here,” he said opening his blanket for her to join him. 

She shuffled over, scooching in next to him and pressing herself against his side. He was so warm. 

“It was my fault,” he said suddenly. 

“What was?”

“That-that you got hurt.”

She pushed herself back enough to look up at him. There was guilt etched across his features. 

“Jack, they jumped me. There’s nothing you could have done.”

“Shouldn’t a left ya alone.”

It all made sense now. He was avoiding her because he thought he was at fault for the Delancey’s working her over. She shook her head. 

“Look at me.”

He didn’t. 

“Hey. Look at me,” she said, reaching up and gently turning his chin to face her. His eyes closed and he leaned into her touch. “It wasn’t your fault. Okay? It wasn’t.”

“I-I was bein stupid. You and Davey was all close and I...I was jealous. Then I weren’t sure what to do cause you was a boy, or I thought you was, and I ain’t never been attracted to anotha boy before.”

He was blushing bright red and she watched his adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard. She smiled, brushing his cheekbone with her thumb. His hand slid slowly down her arm to her hand as he laced their fingers together. She ran her hand through his hair, settling at the back of his neck and pulling him forward so their foreheads were resting against each other. They stayed like that, breathing each other’s air until another crack of thunder rang out, making her jump, but she was distracted from her fear when Jack pressed his lips to hers. 

His lips were chapped against hers and she surprised herself by making the next move, shifting slightly and opening her mouth against his. His breath hitched as he pressed closer, lips moving against hers insistently. 

The angle was awkward so she couldn’t get her hands on him quite the way she wanted to. She pulled away, smirking at the look on Jack’s face; mouth open, lips red, eyes wide. Taking advantage of his befuddlement, pushing him backwards until he was flat on his back and crawling over him. He blinked up at her, the blush on his cheeks darkening. She leaned down to kiss him again, but he stopped her with two fingers pressed to her lips. 

“W-wait,” he said. 

“I’m sorry! Too much? I-I was just-

“No, no! I-it’s not that. I thought before we go doin anymore kissin and, uh, whatever else I oughtta know your real name.”

She smiled down at him, shaking her head. 

“It’s Tabitha. Tabitha Ashby.”

“Tabitha huh? That’s a real pretty name,” he said, hand cupping the back of her neck and pulling her down for another kiss, this time one that involved a lot more tongue. 

She nibbled lightly on his bottom lip, satisfied at the way he trembled against her. She pulled back abruptly when a thought crossed her mind. 

“W-wait a minute. What’s your real name?”

His eyes widened as he opened and closed his mouth a few times. 

“Come on Jack. I told you mine.”  
“Well yours ain’t embarrassing,” he protested. 

She placed her hands on either side of his head and, feeling brave, rolled her hips forward just slightly. Jack gasped, hands flying to her waist.

“D-do that again,” he rasped. 

Tabitha grinned, rolling her hips not once, but twice against his. His breathing was heavy and she watched a bead of sweat drip down his temple. When he was good and worked up she stopped. 

“W-why’d you s-stop?” he managed. 

“Maybe if someone would tell me their real name I’d keep going,” she said innocently. 

Jack groaned, this time in annoyance. She rolled her hips again for good measure. 

“Francis! I-it’s Francis!”

“Francis what?”

“S-Sullivan.”

Satisfied with her work she pulled him into a bruising kiss, squeaking when he rolled them over so he was on top. 

“Payback time,” he whispered in her ear. 

Her breath caught in her throat as he began to kiss down her torso, undoing the buttons of her shirt as he went. 

“J-Jack?”

He looked up, appearing slightly agitated that she interrupted his work.

“I love you,” she said, biting her lip nervously. 

His eyes widened for a moment before he was grinning at her. 

“Me too. I mean, uh, about you, not me cause, uh, cause that’d be-  
She busted up laughing as he tried to sort himself out, but her laughter died as he continued down her body to his destination. Suddenly she was starting to think maybe Jack should be the one they call the walking mouth.


End file.
